Gara-gara Cinderella
by zakuro71
Summary: Cinderella yang begitu buruk rupa, sangat menginginkan perubahan nasibnya. akankah nasib baik datang padanya? Ataukah, dia sendiri yang harus mencari nasib baik itu? WARNING: CINDERELLA GADO-GADO, OOC, TYPO. Dont like? Thanks if you wanna read this! Note: Just4Fun


Disebuah kerajaan yang damai, ada seorang gadis berwajah jelek dengan jerawat dan panu menghiasi wajahnya. Tetapi senyumnya sangat memikat, sikapnya baik, sedikit aneh dan keras kepala. Ia tinggal bersama ibu dan kakak tiri karena kedua orangtuanya sudah meninggal. Gadis itu bernama "Cinderella" nama panggilan dari kedua kakak tirinya, yang berarti gadis kotor yang penuh debu. Dikarenakan Cinderella mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan rumah termasuk membetulkan atap yang bocor dan mengecat rumah. Kedua saudara tirinya berparas cantik dan tubuh yang begitu sempurna, sementara dirinya berwajah buruk, juga ibu tirinya yang masih tampak muda walaupun sudah berkepala empat. Terkadang Cinderela merasa iri karenanya tapi, Cinderela tidak pernah menyerah dalam kehidupan. Baginya kehidupan yang sekarang adalah sebuah cobaan.

Gara-gara Cinderella

_Cinderela gado-gado  
_

_Parody, Romance(?), Fantasy, Tragedy_

WARNING!: Sangat OOC, Alur sangat cepat dan aneh

Disclaimer: Cinderella bukan punya saya.

Panas matahari begitu terik dan menyiksa, seorang gadis yang sedang membetulkan atap rumah yang bocor berkali-kali menyeka keringatnya. Dipandangi hasil pekerjaannya dan sedikit merasa puas karena telah selesai melakukan seluruh pekerjaan rumah yang berarti banyak waktu untuk bersantai. Dia adalah Cinderella. Ia duduk santai di atap sambil mengupil seraya memandangi pemandangan di bawahnya. Ia melihat sebuah kereta kuda berhenti didepan rumah dan menurunkan seseorang yang berpakaian rapi. Dilihat dari cara berjalan dia adalah seorang pria terpelajar dan orang istana.

"Itu pasti utusan istana" Gumam Cinderlla. "Apa yang membuatnya kemari? Pasti ada sesuatu yang sangat penting!" ia melepaskan jari dari lubang hidung, mengamati kotoran di jari lalu ia tiup kencang-kencang dan bergegas turun ke bawah untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Cinderela membuka pintu ruang dapur dan mengintip keluar. Diruang tengah, kakak dan ibu tirinya sudah duduk manis dan sang utusan membuka gulungan kertas yang berisi surat dan membacakannya. ia tidak berani keluar dan hanya memfokuskan pendengarannya.

"Surat Raja" kata sang utusan "nomor XIII perihal penting. Berisi bahwa nanti malam akan diadakan sebuah pesta dansa memperingati hari kelahiran putra raja yang berumur 17 tahun dan mencari calon istri untuk pangeran, dan seluruh wanita dapat mengikuti pesta ini." Ajudan itu membungkuk dan pamit pergi.

"Asyik! Kita akan berdandan secantik-cantikya! Dan merebut hati pangeran!" kata Rapunzel salah satu kakak Cinderella.

Barbie menimpali "Kalau aku menjadi istri pangeran, ibu pasti bangga!"

Dan merekapun bersuka ria sebelum akhirnya mereka naik keatas untuk berdandan. Cinderella yang juga mendengarnya mendekapkan kedua tangan di dada karena merasa bahagia. Baginya ini adalah sebuah kesempatan sekali dalam seumur hidup untuk memperbaiki keadaan. Sebuah suara memanggilnya menjadi pertanda berakhirnya khayalan Cinderela.

Malam telah tiba, Cinderela selesai membantu ibu dan kakak tirinya berdandan. Dan sekarang mereka sedang menunggu jemputan kereta kuda dari istana. Ia mengamati Rapunzel dan Barbie, mereka berdua tidak bisa berdandan tapi ia membantu mereka memilih pakaian dan riasan. Cinderella tersenyum puas karena bakatnya dan berkhayal suatu saat ia menjadi permaisuri raja yang begitu cantik.

Rapunzel kakak dari Barbie, memiliki rambut pirang yang sangat panjang dan bergelombang indah, ia dibantu Cinderela menggelung rambutnya dan memakai anting-anting mutiara yang mempercantik penampilannya. Memakai gaun katun berwarna Pink berkerah terbuka hingga sedikit dibawah dada yang membuat bagian tersebut menonjol dan terlihat seksi. Sepasang High Heels ber-hak rendah menghiasi kaki mungilnya menambah kesan feminin padanya.

Semenatara itu, Barbie memiliki rambut pirang yang sama dengan kakaknya tetapi lurus tak bergelombang. Cinderela memilihkan sepasang anting dan kalung liontin kecil berbentuk hati yang terbuat dari emas putih. Dipadu gaun sutra putih yang menonjolkan kesan Glamour padanya.

"Mam, bolehkah aku ikut ke pesta dansa?" kata Cinderela dengan optimis. Kakak dan ibu tirinya memandangnya kemudian tertawa keras-keras.

"Hei anak babu!" kata Barbie. "Bagaimana kau bisa ikut ke pesta dansa dengan pakaian seperti itu? Kotor dekil dan bau!"

"Cinderella, kau harus jaga rumah. Dan dengarkan pesan ibumu jangan pernah tinggalkan rumah! Awas jika kau melakukan hal aneh!" ibunya berkata dengan suara tegas dan mengejek membuat Cinderella jengkel tapi malu mengakui keadaannya yang sesungguhnya. Mereka kembali tertawa-tawa hingga jemputan istana datang dan membawa mereka ke pesta dansa.

Cinderella yang sangat marah dan merasa terhina kembali ke alamnya yaitu dapur. Di temani tikus-tikus busuk dan kecoak ia tidur beralaskan tumpukan jerami. Pikirannya terus mengulang perkataan saudara tirinya yang begitu menyakitkan. Amarahnya membesar dan hendak menangis tetapi seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar dan menggigil hebat lalu mulutnya berbusa! Ternyata penyakit Epilepsi Cinderela kambuh.

Setelah sadar kembali, ia mengusap mulutnya dengan kain lap dan menyalakan perapian. Tiba-tiba suatu suara aneh terdengar, seperti suara mengaduh kesakitan dan kepanasan dan ternyata bersumber dari perapian. Ia mengambil sebuah tongkat besi mengarahkan pada api perapian dan sesuatu keluar dari sana membuat Cinderella tersentak kaget.

Benda itu aneh terbuat dari kaleng dan berwarna biru sedikit gosong karena terkena api. Mempunyai sepasang mata besar, sebuah hidung bulat kecil dan gari-garis pada wajahnya seperti seekor kucing. Cinderela mengamatinya lekat-lekat dan tiba-tiba benda itu bergerak bangkit dari posisinya dan sekarang dia menatap Cinderela sambil mengaduh kesakitan.

"aduhh.. dimana aku ini? Kenapa bisa berada didalam api?" mahluk itu menggumamkan pertanyaan retoris dengan suaranya yang berat dan agak serak. "wah kau siapa?" mahluk itu sadar akan kehadiran Cinderella dan mundur kebelakang karena ketakutan.

"Namaku Cinderella" jawabnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. "kau itu siapa? Tepatnya kau itu apa?"

"Oh Cinderela.. seperti dalam cerita ternyata kau benar hidup! Namaku DORAEMON robot kucing dari abad ke-20! Aku sedang pergi menggunakan mesin waktu, dan entah kenapa setibanya di dalam sebuah perapian." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah lap dari kantong di tubuhnya.

"apa itu?" Cinderela menunjuk kantong putih setengah lingkaran di tubuh makhluk itu.

"Ini adalah kantong Doraemon" katanya bangga "Kantong ini bisa mengeluarkan apa saja benda yang kau butuhkan. Hehehe"

"Apa kantung itu bisa mengeluarkan gaun indah beserta aksesorisnya?" tanya Cinderela penuh harap.

"Jangankan sepotong gaun, kereta kuda dan pelayannya pun bisa!"

Tiba-tiba Cinderela menubruk Doraemon sehingga posisi mereka mengundang pertanyaan bagi orang yang melihat dan sayangnya tidak ada yang melihat, Cinderela menimpah badan Doraemon. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi yang mengancam seakan dari jerawat-jerawat Cinderela yang bernanah akan mengeluarkan belatung dan binatang sejenisnya ia mengatakan,

"BAGAIMANAPUN CARANYA KAU HARUS BISA MENGELUARKAN GAUN DAN AKSESORISYA! KALAU TIDAK..." dia mengambil tongkat besi yang tergeletak di lantai dan memukulkannya kelantai sampai bengkok tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari Doraemon. "DAN KAU AKAN TAHU AKIBATNYA..."

Doraemon menyerah karena takut akan ancaman Cinderella dan dia meminta Cinderela untuk menangkap empat ekor tikus, sebuah kadal, dan sebuah labu. Tapi Cinderela membawa tiga ekor tikus, seekor kecoak, dan sebuah labu yang sudah busuk. Dengan mengeluh Doraemon mengeluarkan sebuah kain bercorak aneh dan mengubah itu semua menjadi 3 buah kuda, sebuah kereta labu menyeramkan, dan seorang kurcaci sebagai pelayan kereta kuda. Doraemon mengingatkan Cinderela sebelum pergi bahwa dia harus pulang paling lambat 11:59 dan Cinderela mengiyakan.

Setengah perjalanan sudah berlalu, Cinderela menutup hidungnya sepanjang perjalanan karena bau dari kereta kudanya sangat busuk. Tiba-tiba kereta kuda Cinderela terguling, salah satu rodanya terlepas dari engselnya. Waktu sudah hampir tengah malam dan pesta dansa sudah setengahnya berjalan, terpaksa dia berjalan kaki.

Cinderela sampai di Istana. Kakinya bengkak dan berdarah karena dia berjalan sepanjang 1km. Kelelahannya hilang ketika mendengar suara musik dari dalam istana. Cinderela segera masuk istana dan mencari pangeran...

Waktu sudah hampir tengah malam, dan Cinderela masih terus berdansa dengan pangerannya. Sesuatu dalam hatinya mengingatkan bahwa waktu sudah habis dan dia segera berlari kearah pintu keluar, di belakangnya pangeran mengikuti dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Tunggu nona! Kau belum memberitahu siapa namamu!" pangeran berlari mengikuti kepergian Cinderela.

Namun Cinderela tidak menjawabnya. Sebuah tangan menarik lengan Cinderela ketika dia akan menuruni tangga. Pangeran benar-benar bersikeras. Dia mencoba melepaskan cengkraman erat pangeran tapi salah posisi sehingga pangeran terjatuh dan terguling-guling di tangga mengeluarkan banyak darah dari hidung dan mulutnya langsung tak sadarkan diri.

Sebuah garis biru muncul dilangit yang sangat kontras dengan langit gelap malam. Membentuk sebuah lingkaran kemudian muncul sebuah makhluk aneh dari dalam dengan tanduk domba, berbadan reptil dan bersayap kalelawar. Cinderela memandang langit dengan takjub sekaligus takut. Dilihatnya dari arah hutan muncul orang-orang berpakaian aneh dan terbuka.

" Kita terlambat BEHEMOTH nya sudah muncul!" Kata wanita berambut panjang berwarna hitam.

" TIFA awas!" seorang pria berambut kuning melihat Behemoth terbang kearah kawannya.

Cinderela shock tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, makhluk itu mendekatinya dan wanita berambut hitam yang bernama Tifa menyelamatkannya dari injakan kaki Behemoth.

" Cepat lari masuklah kedalam hutan! Aku dan teman-teman ku akan melawan makhluk itu dan menyelamatkan seluruh kota!" katanya sambil menunjuk arah hutan.

Cinderela bimbang. Dia ingin menyelamatkan pangeran tapi, karena waktunya telah habis dan muncul kejadian tek terduga dia berlari meninggalkan pangeran yang berlumuran darah tergeletak tak berdaya di sana.

Cinderela berlari tertatih-tatih dan memutuskan melepas sepatu kacanya. Karena terburu-buru, sepatu sebelah kanannya tertinggal. Cinderelapun menghilang dibalik hutan lebat.

Cinderela terus berlari memasuki hutan yang semakin lama semakin lebat dan gelap. Pikirannya menerawang dan merasa bersalah sekaligus lega karena waktu batas sihir telah habis sehingga pangeran tidak melihat wujudnya yang buruk rupa. Cinderela menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan berdoa supaya pangeran dan sesisi kota selamat. Kecuali keluarga tirinya.

Cinderela lelah dan beristirahat. Dalam hati dia merutuki nasib sial tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk merubah nasib, kecuali menikah dengan pangeran dan itu membuatnya frustasi. Dari kejauhan, ia melihat sebuah menara istana yang berarti ada seseorang yang tilnggal di hutan. Bukan hanya seseorang, tetapi Raja...

Semangatnya timbul kembali dan melanjutkan perjalanan melupakan semua keluhan nasib sialnya.

Bangunan itu tinggi, besar dan indah. Seluruh temboknya ditumbuhi rambatan bunga mawar liar tapi anehnya tempat itu sangat sepi seperti tidak ada orang yang tinggal. Dia mengetuk pintu besar berkali-kali berharap ada seseorang didalam.

Pintu dibuka, seorang mungkin seekor makhluk berbadan singa tapi bergaya manusia dengan pakaian mahal dan berjalan menggunakan dua kaki. Cinderela terkejut dan mundur, entah apa yang terjadi hari ini semuanya sangat aneh!

" Siapa kau? Mau apa kau kemari?" kata makhluk itu tak sabaran.

" Maaf tuan jika saya mengganggu anda." Ucap Cinderella ketakutan. " Aku tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang. Bolehkah saya menginap disini tuan?"

Ekspresinya melunak " Ku kira kau mau menghinaku. Baiklah silakan masuk."

Cinderela masuk kedalam istana, di dalamnya sangat indah dan klasik. Cinderela menginap dua malam saja dan hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Diketahui makhluk tersebut bernama BEAST sebuah nama julukan yang diberikan warga. Dia dikutuk oleh penyihir yang menjadikannya buruk rupa. Orang-orang menjauhinya karena takut dan itulah sebab di istana ini hanya ada dia.

Pagi telah tiba, seorang wanita yang sangat cantik bertanya ke Cinderella ketika dia sedang mengagumi mawar yang tumbuh di tembok istana.

" Maaf mengganggumu mam, aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu. Kau siapa?" kata wanita cantik itu ke Cinderella.

" Namaku Cinderella. Kau siapa? Aku hanya menginap dua malam disini besok aku pergi."

" Oh ya? Kalau begitu namaku BELLE aku tinggal didekat sini." Dia mengulurkan tangan dan disambut oleh Cinderella merekapun bersalaman dan bercerita.

Jadi, Belle adalah anak seorang saudagar kaya yang telah meninggal. Dan tinggal bersama keluarga tiri sama seperti Cinderella. Belle bercerita bahwa dulu ditempat ini ada seorang pangeran yang sangat tampan dikutuk menjadi buruk rupa tinggal di istana yang ditempati Cinderela. Tapi pangeran tidak pernah terlihat.

Belle sedang stress. Dia akan dinikahkan oleh seorang pria yang pekerjaannya sebagai pewarna kain. Profesinya terlihat biasa saja, tapi pewarna kainnya menggunakan kencing domba sebagai bahannya dan tentu saja wanita manapun tidak mau suami berbau maut.

Mereke berbincang hingga waktu menjelang sore. Pernikahan Belle akan dilaksanakan esok dan dia berharap ada yang bisa menolongnya. Cinderela meminta maaf dan turut sedih atas penderitaan Belle. Merekapun berpisah saat malam tiba.

Setelah sarapan bersama, Cinderela pamit izin kepada Beast. Beast mengantarkannya sampai pintu gerbang istana.

" Kukira kau akan tinggal disini. Jujur saja aku tidak punya teman." Kata Beast.

" Maafkan aku Beast. Ku doakan kau akan segera sembuh dari kutukan." Cinderela tersenyum tulus pada Beast.

Mereka bersalaman dan saling melambai.. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, Cinderela berbalik mendapati Beast masih ditempatnya dia menghampiri Beast dan menciumnya tulus kemudian berlari kedalam hutan dan menghilang.

Beast yang bingung sekaligus terpana diam saja. Sakit kepala maut tiba-tiba menyerangnya diapun jatuh pingsan. Ketika terbangun dia masih ditempatnya saat Cinderela pergi. Karena bosan, dia pergi jalan-jalan keliling kota walaupun orang-orang akan menjauhinya.

Hal aneh terjadi, orang-orang melihatnya dengan pandangan takjub. Semua pipi mereka merona dan berkata "tampannya... siapa dia?". Beast mendiamkan mereka dan terus berjalan. Sebuah pesta pernikahan menarik perhatiannya. Seorang wanita yang sangat cantik menikah dengan pria pewarna kain yang baunya tidak akan hilang walaupun mandi kembang tujuh rupa. Pestanya berlangsung meriah dan bau. Tampaknya karena bau, yang datang hanya keluarga si pencelup kain yang sama-sama bau.

" Sepertinya, wanitanya tidak bahagia." Dia menggelengkan kepala mengkasihani si wanita lalu melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya.

Hutan memang tidak selamanya indah, pikir Cinderela. Dia menyusuri jalan yang sama ketika dia pergi dari istana pangeran tapi tampaknya jalan kembali lebih jauh dari jalan datang. Waktu sudah memasuki malam, hewan-hewan malam mulai keluar dari peraduannya, Cinderela masih bergumul dengan ranting dan daun-daun liar di hutan. Ketakutannya muncul ketika burung hantu mulai mengeluarkan suara aneh, ia mempercepat langkah kakinya dan berharap segera keluar dari hutan atau setidaknya menemukan perkampungan kecil.

Doa Cinderela terjawab. Ia melihat pondok kecil mungil di tengah hutan yang begitu lebat dan menyeramkan. Ia menghampirinya dan mengetuk pintunya tapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Ketika beranjak pergi, pintu pondok dibuka oleh seorang wanita cantik berambut pendek yang memakai pita merah dan kulitnya seputih salju.

" Mam, apakah barusan anda yang mengetuk?" tanya wanita itu.

" Iya" jawab Cinderela " Permisi, aku tersesat dan tidak ada tempat tinggal. Bolehkah aku menginap di tempatmu semalam saja?"

Wanita itu mengiyakan dan mempersilakan Cinderela masuk. Didalam pondok, ada tujuh pria kurcaci sedang bermain kartu dan bersantai mereka melihat Cinderela dan saling berbisik lalu mereka menyediakan tempat untuk Cinderela duduk dan wanita cantik itu membawakan Cinderela makan malam semangkuk penuh sup kedelai. Selesai makan Cinderela memperkenalkan diri dan merekapun berbincang sebentar dan kemudian pergi tidur. Karena tidak ada tempat tidur lagi, Cinderela tidur ditumpukan jerami yang dibawa dari kandang kuda dibelakang pondok. Bagi cinderela apapun tempatnya yang penting bisa tidur nyaman.

Dalam perbincangan semalam, diketahui wanita itu bernama Putri Salju, ia sama seperti Cinderela, tersesat dalam hutan dan menemukan pondok kurcaci lalu tinggal. Putri Salju yang dikejar oleh penyihir jahat dan merasa aman di pondok ini, dia tinggal disini sampai keadaannya aman. Dan Cinderela akhirnya tahu kenapa hutan ini aneh sekali karena pengaruh sihirnya sangat kuat, jika kau ingin keluar dari hutan ini kau harus menunggu sampai waktumu datang atau kau tidak akan pernah bisa pulang. Dan waktunya tidak diketahui sampai kapan.

Cinderela diizinkan tinggal di pondok, dan menjadi teman Putri Salju. Mereka berdua berbagi cerita seperti kakak dan adik. Ada kecocokan diantara mereka yang membuat pertemanan biasa berubah menjadi persahabatan. Setiap pagi Cinderela menyiram bunga dan tanaman di halaman pondok. Ketika sedang menyiram, seorang nenek datang dan menawarkan sesuatu

" Nona muda, aku mempunyai sebuah apel ku harap kau mau menerimanya." Kata nenek itu tiba-tiba.

Cinderela yang bingung memtuskan untuk mengambil apel itu. Ia berterimakasih ke si nenek dan menyimpan apelnya. Melihat keadaan nenek yang sangat kurus, ia meminta si nenek untuk tinggal sebentar dan memberikannya makanan. Nenek itu menerimanya dan dibawalah masuk kedalam pondok.

Cinderela menghidang kan semangkuk sup jagung dan segelas susu. Nenek itu makan dengan sangat lahap dan sesekali seperti mengamati keadaan pondok. Sehabis makan, ia menghidangkan sebuah apel yang sudah dipotong kecil-kecil. Tanpa curiga si nenek memakannya dengan lahap.

Si nenek jatuh tersungkur dan tidak sadarkan diri. Melihat itu Cinderela panik. Ia hanya menghidangkan apel yang diberikan si nenek tadi dan tidak ada maksud jahat. Tepat saat itu, Putri Salju dan tujuh kurcaci pulang kepondok, mereka mendengar cerita Cinderela dan menyimpulkan nenek itu adalah si penyihir jahat yang telah mengincar Putri Salju sejak lama. Setelah mengubur si nenek, mereka semua bersenang-senang dan membuat sebuah pesta kecil di pondok.

10 TAHUN KEMUDIAN...

Cinderela sedang duduk di kursi goyang sembari merajut pakaian untuk para kurcaci. Pikirannya menerawang ke kampung halaman sebelum adanya undangan pesta dansa dan kejadian aneh sesudahnya. Ia ingin pulang. Tapi tidak tahu apakah hutan bersihir ini sudah membolehkannya pulang kerumah. Cinderela optimis dan berniat membicarakannya nanti saat makan malam.

Setelah kematian penyihir, Putri Salju sudah tidak ingin keluar dari hutan ini karena satu-satunya bahaya yang mengancamnya sudah tiada. Dia sudah cukup bahagia di pondok dan kemudian menikahi SEMUA para kurcaci itu. Salah satu dari mereka ada yang melamar Cinderela. Tapi ia menolak dan berkata bahwa cintanya hanya untuk pangeran.

Setelah makan malam, Cinderela menemui Putri Salju dikamarnya. Putri Salju sedang menyusui anaknya yang ke-7 ketika Cinderela masuk kemudian bicara padanya mengatakan bahwa dia akan pulang ke rumah. Mendengar itu Putri Salju sangat sedih, tapi merelakannya. Merekapun berpelukan perpisahan.

Cinderela melangkah mantap melewati pohon dan daun liar hutan. Setelah perpisahannya semalam dia merasa lebih tenang ditambah lagi ia dibuatkan bekal oleh Putri Salju membuat hatinya senang tetapi sedikit sedih. Langkahnya terhenti ketika dia melihat sebuah jalan setapak yang dikenalnya. Akhirnya hutan mengizinkan dia pulang.

Perjalanan panjang, telah Cinderella lewati. Akhirnya dia sampai pada akhir perjalanannya. Cinderellapun melangkah keluar dari hutan, perasaannya sangat senang membayangkan dia dapat bertemu pangerannya. Namun apa yang terjadi? segalanya telah berubah. Cinderella persis mahluk goa yang baru keluar dari sarangnya, dia berjalan seraya melihat-lihat kesekitar.

Kotak besi beroda empat bisa berjalan! apa itu? tanya Cinderella dalam hati.

Pakaianpun telah berubah, bahasanya juga tak ia kenal. Cinderella yakin ini adalah kampung halamannya. ia mencoba mengingat namun mustahil karena segalanya telah berubah. SEGALANYA. Cinderella yang pasrah terduduk di pinggir jalan, otaknya yang sederhana tak mampu mencerna fenomena mengejutkan yang dihadapinya. ia membiarkan orang-orang yang memberikannya uang, menganggapnya sebagai pengemis. Pasrah.

Yang terjadi sebenarnya adalah, karena pangeran meninggal raja tidak punya penerus. terpaksa dia yang memimpin, setelah raja meninggal kekuasaan menjadi kosong. Karena terjadi perebutan kekuasaan, tercetuslah ide untuk mengubah sistem pemerintahan. Monarki pun berubah menjadi Demokrasi dengan dipimpin oleh seorang presiden. juga kemunculan penemu-penemu yang kemudian lahirlah revolusi industri...

Akhirnya, Cinderellapun menggelandang selamanya.

**END.**

**Hha, sorry ceritanya aneh. Habis bosen sama cerita aslinya. lagi juga ini Fic dah lama banget dibuat, tapi lupa di publish =_=. Mohon maaf jika ada salah kata, saya buat _Just For Fun_ tak ada maksud tertentu. Thanks udah mau baca :)**

**Jika ada Kritik dan Saran, Silakan gencet tombol reviewnya :).**


End file.
